


Unexpected Consequences

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Supernatural AU: Animal Transformations, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Contains Vore, don't like, don't read, don't kink bash (please? Yeah it's weird, but some people like it).<br/>A prize for VoreWhore over on DA. Demyx gets into trouble in Vexen's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

Couldn't someone else have been saddled with this job? Why did it always have to be him? Well, at least he hadn't been assigned to Castle Oblivion. Demyx smirked to himself. He'd really dodged a bullet there. No way he'd have survived that, not with everyone else being destroyed.

Unfortunately, the members that had lost had left a gap in the work force, a gap the rest of the organization members were expected to fill in. That meant more work, something Demyx hated. All he wanted was a little time to focus on his music, was that too much to ask?

Well now he was stuck cleaning out and cataloguing Vexen's laboratory. He hated this job. Not only was it a lot of work, but the place gave him the creeps. All these things floating in jars, gross! Who knew what some of these things were or had been before Vexen did whatever it was he did to them.

Demyx tore his gaze away from one the jars and looked instead towards a cabinet filled with beakers. There were some empty bottles there too, one said 'drink me'. Right, someone must have picked that up from Wonderland. There were also a few pages from spell books on assuming other forms.

Magic, huh? Was he trying to blend magic and science with Wonderland stuff? What was that stuff anyway, maybe it just ran on nonsense, like the rest of that World.

Demyx liked Atlantica best, although he'd never been. They couldn't go there. Not without drowning, anyway. He'd heard about it though, music and water. Wouldn't Merman forms be great?

Oh well, Vexen was gone so there was no hope for that.

Unless...unless something Vexen had made actually worked. Demyx took out some of the vials and looked at them. They weren't labeled as poison. Still, probably not the best idea to test it on himself.

That Roxas kid would probably try anything he gave him, or Xion. They were pretty blank. Failing that he could just use a Dusk. They were a dime a dozen, and he knew his Dancers wouldn't hesitate to drink the concoction on his orders.

"Demyx?" came Xigbar's voice. "Demyx what are you doing in here? You better not be goofing off, the Superior wanted this done hours ago, man? Dude, where are you?"

"Over here Xiggy!" called Demyx. Hmm, Xigbar was here now, so who better to use as a test subject. Ha! And Vexen thought he'd been so much smarter than him, this science stuff was easy!

Xigbar came over and crossed his arms glaring down at the Nocturne. "What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning out Vexen's stuff, like I'm supposed to. But look what I found!" he held up the bottles. "I think these are magic or something, they can give us other forms! Superior's going to be glad I found these, isn't he?"

Xigbar's eyes narrowed. "How do you know what they do?"

"I guess I don't know, not for sure," said Demyx. "Say, how about you try it out and see if it works?"

"Me? Try it out? As if," he said. "That stuff could kill me for all you know. How about you try it out."

"M...m...me?" asked Demyx, backing away. His eyes widened and a grin fell over his features. "Uh, heh, I don't think that's such a good idea Xiggy."

Xigbar grabbed the younger Nobody by the scruff of the neck. He grabbed the potion from Demyx's hand, pulled the cork out with his teeth and shoved the bottle into Demyx's mouth.

Demyx half choked, half swallowed, but he got it down. Surprisingly, it tasted really good.

"Mmm," said Demyx, licking his lips. "That's not bad. I wonder if there's any more."

Xigbar let him go. "It's not candy Demyx," he said. "So do you feel any different?"

"Not really," said Demyx. "Maybe that one was a dud."

"Well I could have you try another," said Xigbar.

"Hey wait!" said Demyx. "We can't go mixing things, it might like combine in my stomach and make me explode or something!"

Xigbar laughed and shook his head. "Sounds like a mess," he said. "Right, well I guess since that didn't kill you it won't kill me to give this potion a try." Xigbar picked up another vial and downed it.

"Huh," he said. "You're right, does taste good." Demyx made no reply but looked dazed.

"Demyx?" asked Xigbar. "Demyx! Come on, don't tell me that stuff was poison! Don't you fade on me!"

There was whooshing sound and with that Demyx disappeared.

"Not good," said Xigbar. "Well, I feel fine, and I didn't drink the exact same potion, so maybe I'll be all right."

"Xiggy!" called Demyx. Except his voice was different. It was small and high pitched.

Xigbar looked down and saw on the floor a tiny version of number 9, with two differences, a tail and a set of large mouse ears. Xigbar reached down and scooped up the tiny mouse-boy.

"Huh, I guess the potion worked," said Xigbar. "It's not perfect, but it's still something."

"But I didn't want to be a mouse!" screamed Demyx. "I wanted to be a merman!"

"Oh quit complaining," said Xigbar. "What would you have done if that worked? Flopped around on the floor til you died, or flooded the place to make yourself a private aquarium? I don't think the Superior would've been happy with-" He stopped and started sniffing. "Hey, what...what smells so good?"

Xigbar's eyes closed as he continued to sniff, his tongue running over his lips.

"Xig...Xiggy?" asked Demyx. The other Nobody might not have noticed it yet, but from where he was Demyx could clearly see the large cat ears that had grown on the top of Xigbar's head.

"What?" asked Xigbar. He then caught his reflection in one the cabinet's shiny steel doors. "I'm a cat? Well, sort of." All he had were the ears and a long black tail. Not much of a form really, except his sense were heightened. He could smell Demyx, and boy did he smell good.

The mouse-boy was currently edging his way towards the side of Xigbar's hand, looking terrified. Xigbar smirked down at the mouse and grabbed him by the tail before lifting Demyx to eye level.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked. He smile at Demyx then opened his mouth to give the mouse a long, savoring lick. "You taste even better than I thought you would."

"Xiggy, Xigbar! What are you doing?" cried Demyx. "Put me down!"

"Oh you'll go down all right," said Xigbar. "Straight down the old gullet. Sorry, Demyx, but I just...I gotta do it. You smell do good, everything in me's screaming to eat ya!"

"You...you'll get in trouble, Xemnas-"

"Pfft, as if," said Xigbar. "I've been with him from the beginning and I'm much more useful to this Organization that you. Gonna miss ya buddy, really am."

With that he opened his mouth and dropped the flailing mouse-boy inside. Xigbar closed his eyes and savored the boy's body as he struggled. Then he titled his head back.

Inside Xigbar's mouth Demyx slid towards the cat's gullet. Everything was dark, but he knew what direction he was sliding. This wasn't good at all.

"Please!" he called. "Xiggy don't-"

Demyx's cry was cut off by a loud gulp. The mouse boy went down, a lump in the cat's throat. Then Demyx was gone, nestled in the pitt of Xigbar's stomach. The Nobody let out loud belch and put a hand on his belly.

"Sorry about that Demyx," he said. "From the bottom of my heart, oh wait, ain't got one of those." No heart meant no remorse. Xigbar didn't have feelings, and at that moment he had the instincts of a predator. So Demyx became food and in the meantime Xigbar would think of something to say to Xemnas. Then again, Vexen's lab was full of all kinds of weird things, the kid could of have just gone missing...as far as anyone needed to know.

Xigbar just hoped these cat ears went away soon or he'd never hear the end of it from Roxas. The kid hated it when Xigbar called him kitten and he could bet the blonde would have a field day with this.


End file.
